


the clock ticks

by moonflovers



Series: Bokuaka One Shots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonflovers/pseuds/moonflovers
Summary: A chance encounter that could end with Akaashi crying over a lost and never forgotten love who just had his first child.





	the clock ticks

Akaashi and Bokuto drift apart once Bokuto goes to college.

Bokuto tries to keep in contact but he’s busy and Akaashi is too. Akaashi only sees Bokuto again when he’s already married and waiting for his firstborn.

It hurts even more for Akaashi when he has to be the one delivering his child. And when sees Bokuto’s daughter in his arms, he wants to cry but he smiles at the mother instead. he meets Bokuto outside who looks like a wreck and congratulates him.

Bokuto doesn't recognise him.  ~~He doesn't even recognise him after everything they've been through.~~

It feels like a slap on his cheek because akaashi still loves Bokuto- he still loves Koutarou, the golden boy who taught him how to love. And he knows it’s his fault for not returning his calls and leaving him on read at 2 am in the morning until he was left with a text that read “we should break up” at 3 am.

Akaashi’s about to walk away, file some reports and then maybe go to the next patient when Bokuto calls for him.

_“Keiji?”_

Akaashi turns around at the oddly affectionate voice and he sees the familiar bright eyes of Bokuto like nothing ever happened to them.  _“Koutarou.”_

“Hey,” Bokuto’s eyes are red and puffy and his now dark hair’s a mess but he still looks beautiful in Akaashi’s eyes.

“Hi.”

“I haven’t seen you in years. I almost didn’t recognise you,” Bokuto laughs awkwardly and raises his hand to rub the back of his head. “You look good.”

At that, Akaashi can't help but scoff. “It’s 2 am and I’m tired; I don’t think so.”

Bokuto grins at him and-  _oh_. Akaashi feels like he's 15 again when he first met Bokuto.

“Well, I almost didn’t recognise you. Maybe i’m a bit out of it,” Bokuto runs his hand through his hair, cheeks turning a light pink. “I couldn’t forget you, Keiji.”

Akaashi looks down, embarrassed at the admission. "Me neither.”

They stay silent before Akaashi breaks it. “What are you going to name her?”

“That’s not my decision to make.” Bokuto says, cocking his head, eyes going wide.

Akaashi blinks. “What do you mean?” he asks.

“It’s my sister’s decision to name my niece,” Bokuto starts slowly. Then it looks like a lightbulb went off in his head because a small smile starts to form on his lips. It's not the cruel kind that Akaashi's seen exactly once when someone called them fags but rather, the kind of smile Akaashi had the privilege of seeing during quiet moments that he could only describe as endearing.

“Did you think that I was... married to her?”

Akaashi has to blink several times. “I- you’re not married?” he asks, feeling something heavy in his chest disappear.

"Yeah!" Bokuto moves closer to Akaashi, eyes sparkling now. The smile on his face is now what Akaashi used to call the smile of a thousand stars and gods, Akaashi just melts at the sight of it.

“I see.”

“Were you jealous?” Bokuto teases lightly.

“Of course not.” It's a lie and Akaashi knows Bokuto knows that. He sees it in his face, the way his cheeks turn a deep red and the way his eyes start to water.

“Oh, Keiji. I never stopped loving you,” Bokuto confesses, hands reaching out to hold his hand but ultimately stopping. “I know this isn’t the right place but-“

Akaashi takes Bokuto's hands in his and relishes in the warmth he finds in them. "Okay." He says. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. We were both busy," Bokuto squeezes his hands. "Besides, we're both accomplished now. It's okay."

The honesty and understanding finally unlocks the dam of tears building in Akaashi's eyes. He knows he shouldn’t really be crying especially since he’s at work and he should be professional but it’s 3 am and he’s tired and he really needs to sleep and he's just got his second chance with the man he loves. He can feel Bokuto’s arms around him and he rests his head on the crook of his shoulder.

“I’ll be better this time. I’m sorry, Kou,” Akaashi sniffles. “I’m sorry.”

“I told you, I understand, Keiji. I love you.” It's comforting but Akaashi only cries harder and after a few minutes, Akaashi finally calms down.

Akaashi looks at the wall clock and grimaces. He still has a lot of things to do and he really, really wants to go home now. “I need to go. Uh, well my number never changed.” He tells Bokuto, pulling away reluctantly.

“Mine's the same too. I- I’ll text you?” When they were younger and they had just begun dating, Bokuto's eyes always looked like they were filled with a certain kind of happiness. Akaashi realises now that Bokuto’s eyes look like that right now.

“Yeah,” he answers, walking away backwards, reluctant to leave Bokuto's side again. "I love you too, Koutarou."

4 am, Akaashi drags himself home and when he checks his phone, he reads a text message sent from a contact that hasn’t messaged him in years.

_I've missed you. I love you._

_**END** _

**Author's Note:**

> here's the [original version](https://twitter.com/keijikids/status/1035740128130420736) if you want to read it :>


End file.
